


Take Me for Who I Am

by orphan_account



Series: A New Breath, A New Start [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha!zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heat!louis, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Sex Toys, Soul Bond, Top!Harry, alpha!Harry, attempts to impregnate, bottom!Louis, omega!Louis, rut!harry, teacher!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis always knew that raising his son, Harry, would be full of both challenges and a whole lot of love but he never thought it would include this much pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me for Who I Am

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Part 2 of a prompt found at bottomlouislibrary.com ~
> 
> Dedicated to Lynxh.
> 
>  
> 
> **If you don't like non-con, don't read part 1.**

When Louis finally regained consciousness again, he was met with the sounds of his mother's quiet weeping and a constant beeping that was grating on his ears. His mind was all clouded over, making it hard for Louis to remember what happened and where he was. He forced his heavy eyelids open and saw his mom sitting in a chair next to his bed, head in her lap while crying.

"M-mom?" Louis spoke but his voice cracked and throat burned. 

"Oh baby! I'm so, so sorry! I never should have sent you to that school." Jay clasped Louis' left hand in between both of her own as she looked at him with teary eyes. Louis looked around the room he was in and realized he was in a hospital. There was an IV in his right elbow connected to a bag of clear liquid. 

"Wa-water," Louis croaked out, wanting to relieve his dry throat. 

"Sit up for me." Louis did as his mother said. Jay got up and grabbed a hospital cup before bringing it to Louis, leading the straw to his lips. Louis took a big gulp of the water and relished in the relief that it brought. 

"What happened, mum?" Louis asked, the puzzle pieces in his head not quite coming together. 

"You, ah, you went into heat and an alpha..." Jay trailed off, getting choked up just thinking about what happened to her baby boy. 

"Oh." Louis replied monotonously as the gears in his head started turning and the memories flooded in. His hand moved shakily to his stomach as he remember that, yes, he was in fact pregnant. 

"They did a rape kit and the DNA was matched." Jay informed Louis softly. "They're gonna catch whomever did this to you." 

Louis was quite as he took in the information. He'd find out who the horrible man who raped impregnated him was. That is if the baby had survived. "Is the-is the baby..."

Louis said trailed off so softly that Jay could barely hear him. "What was that Boo?" 

"Am I still." Louis took a deep breath, calming down the wavering of his voice. "Am I still pregnant?" 

"You-you knew?" Jay asked. 

Louis just nodded, keeping his eyes trained on his lap. "I was taken to a doctor and had a physical." 

"Oh my god." She went as white as a sheet. They were going to make Louis a prostitute. 

"I know mum but I'm here now. I just wanna know. Is my baby okay?" Louis asked again. 

"The baby's alive." Jay told him. "As a boy, an abortion is going to be a lot riskier." 

"What!" Louis exclaimed. "You can't- I can't- we can't kill him! He's mine! You can't do this to us!" Louis was quickly panicking. He couldn't believe that his mother would want to kill an innocent baby, his innocent baby. This couldn't be the same woman who he'd accompanied to the hospital on countless trips to care for the many babies there. 

"What's going on here?" A nurse asked as she barged into the room, alarmed by her monitor screen that showed Louis' rapidly increasingly heart rate. 

"You can keep the baby! You can keep the baby!" Jay chanted to Louis until he'd finally calmed down. With that, Louis finally was able to take deep, labored breaths to calm himself down. He thought it was weird how very maternal he felt for his baby that he got by being raped. Shouldn't he hate the baby?

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you are disturbing the patient," the nurse informed Jay. 

"No," Louis said. "Mum, don't leave."

"I won't leave you baby." Jay brushed Louis' fringe away from his forehead and pressed a quick kiss there. "We'll get through this together."

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

After his pregnancy was made known publicly, Louis was shunned by most of his home town of Doncaster. They couldn't approve of such a young single boy being pregnant despite the fact that his rape wasn't even close to being a secret.

He spent most of his days as a pregnant boy holed up in his childhood home. The only company he had was his own family. Louis felt bad for the burden he was putting on his mum and Mark. They already had Lottie, Fiz, Daisy, and Phoebe to take care of and he was just causing more problems. Many days Louis would babysit the four girls as practice for when he would have a child of his own. 

Louis watched the calendar closely, seeing how the days before his c-section kept dwindling down. He was glad to finally be done with the seeming incessant doctors appointments throughout his pregnancy. It was crazy how many times he'd had to go to Dr. Roberts for checkups as his pregnancy matured. Louis was a bundle of nerves. There were so many things that could go wrong. He just wanted everything to go exactly as planned but of course, it wouldn't.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Mum?" Louis called out as another strong contraction hit him. "Mum!" 

Louis had his pre packed hospital bag in one hand as he struggled towards the kitchen with his other hand pressed flat against his round and protruding belly.

"Of all the times to disappear," Louis grumbled to himself. The kitchen was just as empty as the dining room had been. Another wave of contractions left Louis gasping for air, leaning against the container to support himself. 

"Oh my god, oh my god." Louis chanted before screaming out desperately, "Mum!" 

After taking in a few deep breaths to steady himself, Louis heard the click of the front door unlocking. Feeling something wetting his legs, Louis looked down and let out a gasp at the sight of blood staining his loose grey sweatpants. He took some shaky breaths as he looked up and saw his mum rushing towards him. 

"It's time mum." Louis said. "Baby Harry's on his way."

Louis' mum gave a quick nod before letting Louis lean on her as they made their way out of the front door. "Mark! I'm taking Louis to the hospital. The twins are still at Lucy's birthday party but Lottie and Fiz are still home." 

It wasn't long before Mark was right with them, helping Louis into the van and putting his hospital bag in the back seat. "I'll call Dr. Roberts so she'll be ready for you." 

And she was. Jay had pulled up in the emergency room parking lot just to see Dr. Roberts and two nurses waiting for them will a transfer hospital bed to get Louis to surgery as quickly as possible. Louis opted to be put unconscious as he was not a big fan of blood and didn't want to see his own insides.

The surgery was rather quick so that when Louis finally came to again, a little gurgling blue bundle of a baby was placed in his arms as they propped up his back. The baby's skin was still quite pink with not a hair on his head. Wide green eyes peered up at Louis curiously, leaving Louis with a warm feeling flowing in his veins. He's filled with loved and adoration for this baby, his baby. 

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Perhaps the worst part, embarrassment wise, of Louis' pregnancy were his sensitive, lactating nipples. They'd leaved obvious wet patches on his shirt unless he wore special nipple pads. If they chaffed against his shirt, Louis would feel both pain and pleasure at the sensation. 

However, now that Harry had been born, Louis found out from Dr. Roberts that he was able to breast feed Harry. Louis knew that breast feeding was a lot better for a baby's health than formula so he sucked up his last sliver of masculinity and decided to feed Harry himself once they got home. 

Jay had signed his discharge papers so he'd be on his way home soon. Louis was so excited to finally take Harry home. Spending that last three days at the hospital wasn't any fun at all. The scar forming from his c section had hurt so badly for the first two days but now the pain was just dwindling away. Instead, Louis was worried about how ugly that scar would be once it had fully healed. The doctors had made the incision below the belt line so that it wouldn't be visible if he decided to go out shirtless but that still didn't help Louis feel any better about the situation. 

At around 2:00 pm, Louis was all packed up and had Harry in his arms as he sat in a wheelchair. He wasn't supposed to walk for long distances for a few weeks until he'd fully healed from the surgery. Once his mum had Louis' bags in hand, the nurse led them out of the hospital and towards the door where Mark had the van awaiting their arrival. Jay helped Louis strap Harry into the carseat before getting in herself. 

Once they got home, Louis was more than relieved to get out of that cramped space and into his room with Harry. The oldest two of Louis' younger sisters swarmed him the moment he walked in. They hadn't seen Louis since the day he went into labour because Jay thought they'd cause to much of a ruckus at the hospital.

"Girls, give him so space." Jay told them.

"But we wanna see the baby!" Félicité whined.

"If you're really good, I'll let you see Harry later. He's sleeping right now." Louis told Lottie and Félicité. 

"We promise," they said, actually agreeing on something for once. 

"I need to go check on Daisy and Phoebe but if you need anything, just call for me." Jay said, leaving a quick kiss on the top of his head. 

"Thanks mum," Louis said before heading up the stairs and to his room. His room had gone through a major transformation a few months ago in preparation for having another baby in the house. Louis insisted upon having Harry in his room instead of in the twins' nursery room. Now, his room looked like a nursery with an extra single bed in it rather than a room belonging to a 14 year old boy. Baby's really do change everything. 

Louis gently set Harry down into his crib, pulling a baby blue fleece blanket over him. He couldn't help but coo at the adorable sight of his son sleeping soundly. Exhausted himself, Louis promptly collapses on top of his bed, not bothering with getting under the duvet before falling asleep. 

Louis knew that having a baby brought an end to any possible ideas that you could actually sleep. He'd seen his mother go through it four times. However, Harry had been a quiet baby so far, and Louis let himself believe that Harry would stay a quiet baby.

The wailing cry coming from the crib beside him at just past 2:00 am proved him to be quite wrong in his hopeful assumption. Swinging his sweatpants clad legs over the edge of his bed, Louis got up and turned on his lamp.He peeked into Harry's crib that was lit up with the soft light of the glowing stars hanging above Harry. Louis reached down and picked Harry up, rubbing circles on his tiny little back. 

"What's wrong Harry? Did you go poopy?" Louis lifted Harry up a bit and checked. No, a dirty diaper was not the issue. Maybe it was separation anxiety or something like that. Harry seemed to be doing better already. Louis watched fondly as Harry yawned and stretched out his fisted hand before bringing it back down. Just the softest brush of Harry's hand against Louis' clothed right nipple had Louis freezing suddenly. _Oh._ Maybe Harry was just hungry and that made him cry. 

Taking an audible gulp, Louis sat Harry down on his bed before lifting his own shirt over his head. He let out a sigh as he glanced over his chest and caught sight of his quite unflattering man boobs he'd gotten through his pregnancy. 

A soft cry from Harry got Louis' attention back on the matter at hand: feeding Harry. Gingerly, he lifted Harry up, guiding Harry's head towards his left nipple. That was all the prompting that Harry needed before latching his mouth onto Louis' nipple. Louis let out a sharp gasp at the sensation. So many nerves in his nipple were firing messages of pain and pleasure towards his brain, leaving Louis feeling quite flushed. The pain quickly became too much for him, switching Harry over to the opposite nipple until he finally showed signs of being drowsy. Harry's sucking became slow and lazy, indicating to Louis' that it was time for Harry to go back to sleep. 

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

From the moment Harry had been born just shortly after Louis' 14th birthday, he'd become Louis' little ray of sunshine in his life after such a traumatic experience. Louis was always extremely cautious when he would go outside with Harry all bundled up in his sky blue stroller. Every little noise would make him feel anxious and uncomfortable outside of his safe home. Louis could never be too sure of when something might go wrong again.

The feelings of unease drove Louis crazy. For the first few years, he felt like an insomniac. Sleeping was so hard to do when someone could just come and snatch you.

With the help of his mother, Louis managed to buy a small flat in London so he could be far away from the town in which he'd felt so much torment in his life. He'd been homeschooled throughout high school and now he was working through an online college and a job at a bookstore. It didn't pay much but Louis was able to scrape by. Anything extra always went to Harry. Louis found it hard to refuse him anything. 

Little cherub faced Harry with his wide green eyes and dimpled cheeks would beg Louis to go out to the park just a block away from their flat. Rather than play with children his own age, Harry would make Louis be his own damsel in distress and save him from imaginary evils. Harry would spend hours just picking flowers from the field of daisies to make into crowns for Louis to wear. Everything had reached a peaceful lull where Louis was perfectly content. Life wasn't far off from perfect in Louis' opinion. 

Things were a little strange as Harry began trying to tell Louis what to do. When Louis asked about the flower crowns, Harry said that since Louis was his princess mate, he had to wear them. Louis had tried to explain to Harry that it wasn't true but Harry was stubborn and would pout. There even came to be a time where Harry wouldn't address Louis as anything. When he finally decided to call Louis something again, it shocked Louis when the names were no longer papa, dad, or daddy. Instead, Harry started to call him by his first name but he really loved to call Louis princess. Louis tried to get his little boy back but he seemed to have disappeared.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

However, once Harry hit the age of 12, he became much more defiant of Louis. He refused to even call him dad anymore. Harry would come home way after his curfew without saying a word to Louis before heading to his room and slamming his door. Louis found it harder to make time to spend with Harry with his new job teaching english at an all girls high school just down the road from Harry's school. 

Despite the struggles Louis was facing with raising Harry, he absolutely refused to send Harry away before his 13th birthday. There was no one in the world that he'd ever let anyone touch a hair on Harry's head in a negative way. So instead, Louis kept Harry in the same school that consisted of a majority of betas. 

By the time Harry was in high school, Louis rarely saw him at all. He hung out with all the popular kids, sporting a black leather jacket more often than not. Harry had grown much taller than Louis' small frame at only 5'7. He was tall, dark, and lean with a dangerous glint in his eyes. 

Despite the lack of his physical presence at home, Harry made his obvious mark. He'd leave his dirty laundry everywhere, cluttering up the upstairs hallway. Dirty dishes would pile up quickly in the sink. After long, tiring days at work, Louis would come home to a messy but empty house. He would clean up the mess, eat his own dinner, grade homework, and go to bed. So maybe life wasn't panning out the way Louis thought it would. 

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 

Louis absolutely hated when people looked down upon him with judging eyes. He'd had more than his fill of that when he was living in Doncaster. Going to PTA meetings became his monthly 'walk of shame' so to speak. 

Louis felt just as embarrassed as usual. His face flushed a deep scarlet as he felt the eyes of the other parents on him. Louis knew he was definitely the youngest parent present and glaring eyes trailed after him. There was plenty of mindless chatter going on about him in the auditorium. As usual, he could pick up his own name being thrown around by the gossiping mothers and fathers around him. Louis found his usual seat at the end of the back row before taking his seat for the next hour. His attention span never really changed since he was younger. Louis went in and out of daydreams as the principle drowned on and on and on about how the school needed to go green and amp up their recycling efforts. 

Honestly, Louis really could not care less about what efforts the school was putting in. In fact, he wouldn't even have to be here if it wasn't for Harry's bad behavior. Harry was constantly causing problems in class and during break. Hearing about a fight Harry had with another student was really just the same news every week.

When the principal brought up issues the school was having with certain alpha students, Louis could visibly see how all heads turned to stare right at him. Harry was really being such a problem at school. 

So it wasn't strange that Louis came home with quite a sour attitude. Harry actually happened to be home so he made a quick meal of spaghetti and meatballs. Louis called upstairs to let Harry know that dinner was ready before setting it out on the table. 

Louis turned to see if Harry had entered the kitchen yet but he hasn't. _Fine._ Louis thought. _If he doesn't want to eat, so be it._ He let out a huff of disdain before plopping down in his seat and twirling the spaghetti on his fork before eating it. 

"This tastes like-" 

" _Jesus Christ!_ " Louis exclaimed. "You scared me."

Louis looked up and met Harry's dark eyes that were glaring angrily at him. " _If you're done interrupting me,_ " he hissed, "then maybe you'd like to explain to me why this tastes like shit." 

"It does no-" 

"Don't give me that. You overcooked the noodles _again_."

It was true. There really was no denying it. Louis was honestly not the kitchen hazard that he used to be but he was no Gordon Ramsey either. Louis just meekly replied with a, "Sorry," and left it at that. 

After a long silence, Louis broke it by letting his fork clink against his plate. He let out an sigh of defeat as he said, "Harry, I really wish you wouldn't go out so much. You should stay home more." 

"You can't tell me what to do!" Harry spat back, both hands curled into fists. 

"Yes I can. I'm your dad!" Louis said back. 

"Just shut up _Louis_." Harry hissed before storming out of the dining room. That voice startled Louis at first as it was so undeniably alpha but he quickly regained his bearings.

"I'm not staying here." Harry stood up, knocking over his chair, and left the room. He grabbed his black leather jacket before

"You come back here right now!" Louis yelled as he chased after Harry.

The roar of Harry's old mustang that he'd just recently managed to buy didn't really surprise Louis. Instead, it made Louis extremely worried. He don't approve of the crowd that Harry was friends with. He'd leave for days at a time only to return home with a new tattoo or be totally smashed.

"What am I gonna do?" Louis asked himself exasperatedly. "What _can_ I do?"  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 

Perhaps it was a blessing that Harry had decided to leave for a few days. The uncomfortable blanket of heat the had been hovering over Louis' head all day made it hard for him to think straight. He'd sprayed himself with neutralizers before he'd left for work but that only stopped others from picking up his scent. It didn't do anything to help alleviate his heat. Louis made it through the day, sending a quick text at his lunch break to his alpha friend, Zayn, who usually helped him get through his heats. 

Louis sped the whole way home, hoping that he wouldn't leak through his pad and get slick on his seat. He pulled into the driveway, glad that Harry's car was absent. Louis rushed inside and ran up the stairs to his room. He was already flushed and sweating. There was an overbearing ache inside of Louis, begging to be filled.

Louis pulled out a shoe box from underneath his bed. He quickly scanned over the familiar contents before grabbing his favorite sparkly pink dildo. Louis practically ripped the clothes of his body, desperate for something to be inside of him before Zayn could come and knot him. 

Louis laid back on his bed, grabbing his dildo and eased it right inside himself. His heat had him slicked and opening up but he could still feel that wonderful stretch around his rim. He shifted his hand, altering the angle the dildo was going in at. Louis released a wanton moan as it nudged against his prostate. 

Precum was leaking out of his cock, dripping onto his tummy and pooling in his belly button. 

Working the dildo harder into himself, Louis could feel the familiar coiling and warm feeling in his stomach. It wouldn't be long now, as it never was during his heat. After only a few more thrusts, Louis came all over his stomach and chest. The orgasm helped but Louis was left half hard but still desperate to be knotted.

The sound of the front door slamming shut had Louis getting fully hard again. Just the smell and thought of an alpha so nearby had Louis slicking up even more. There was something off with Zayn's smell though. As heavy footsteps approached his room, Louis realized that Zayn smell like an alpha in rut. That wasn't all though. Louis had smelled Zayn in his rut before and this smell was clearly new. A sense of panic entered Louis' clouded mind but his instincts had him feeling desperate for the alpha in rut. Louis' eyes were locked onto door handle, waiting for it to turn. In a flash, the door was swinging open, revealing and all too familiar figure.

"H-Harry! What are you doing here?" Louis quickly covered himself with he duvet but kept the dildo lodged inside of him. 

"Well Louis," Harry said as he gestured towards his own crotch where his erection was straining against the restricting material of his tight black jeans, "I'm in a bit of a _rut_ you see, so I came home."

"Oh um," Louis took a gulp, his Adam's apple bobbing as he couldn't help but keep the dildo moving inside of him. "Haven't you been taking your suppressants?" 

"Of course I have Louis." Harry made Louis' question sound silly. "It's just, something was off when I woke up this morning. You were already gone but I could smell it. How'd you make it through the day? I don't know how you did. I barely could knowing what you'd be like when I got home." 

Louis whimpered and looked into Harry's dark eyes. All it took was one more thrust of the dildo that just barely brushed against his prostate for Louis to be coming again. His back arched up before he sank back down against the wet sheets soaked in both sweat and slick. 

 

The duvet was thrown off of him. Harry gazed hungrily at Louis. Louis body was so hot and just aching for relief in the form of an alpha's knot. It was if his own survival relied upon it. 

"Please," Louis begged.

"Flip over." Harry commanded. 

Obediently, Louis flipped onto his stomach with his hips held off of the bed to accentuate the curve of his arse. With his bum lifted up like that, Harry's eyes locked onto the dildo that was still resting inside of Louis. A carnal growl was released from Harry's mouth as he quickly worked off his black skinny jeans and plain white v neck. 

Mewls slipped out from Louis as Harry's deft fingers slid into Louis' puffy pink hole beside the dildo. He felt incredibly full and yet still so empty. 

"I-I need." Louis gasped out. 

That's all it took for Harry to grasp the dildo and pull it out, leaving Louis nice and ready for his knot. Without any forewarning, Harry bottomed out inside of Louis, the fronts of Harry's thighs flat against the back of Louis'. 

Louis arched his back obscenely to try and take Harry in even deeper. Harry fucked him hard and fast, every thrust inducing a new wave of pleasure to pass over Louis as his prostate was hit. Louis' left cheek was smushed into a pillow as he gasped in each breath of air. 

Louis' sharp intakes of jagged breaths and high-pitched sputters of swear words spurred Harry on as he thrusted even harder into Louis, chasing Louis' and his own release.

"What the fuck?" A new voice exclaimed. 

"Z-Zayn!" Louis stuttered out when he noticed his form in the doorway.

"Get off of him." Zayn told Harry.

"No." Harry grunted out in reply as he kept up his pace inside of Louis. He leaned in towards Louis' ear and whispered, "Tell him to get out or I'll kill him."

"P-please just get out Zayn." Louis struggled to get out as clutched onto the sheets, knuckles turning white with how tight his grip was. 

"You'll regret this." Zayn said before rushing out.

Harry nipped at the right side of Louis' lips, quickly thrusting his tongue in when Louis opened his mouth as he moaned. It made Louis whine and sink down further into the plush mattress in a move of pure submission. Harry explored Louis' mouth thoroughly, tangling their tongues together.

Each thrust was accentuated by the slapping of the tops of Harry's thighs against Louis' perfectly round firm bum. Louis clawed down Harry’s back as Harry dominated him and tugged roughly on the curls twisted in his little hands. As he continually got closer and closer to finishing, Louis turned his head on his side to bare his neck to the alpha. Harry was quick in finding Louis' sweet soft and biting it firmly, making him gasp and writhe in pleasurable pain underneath Harry as he bonded their souls together.

Louis felt himself falling further and further apart with every deep thrust from Harry. He felt everything gently cloud over, sounds became hazy and Harry's face blurred. Louis felt so warm, his mind floating free from his body. He was aware that he was coming but he couldn't feel anything. There was just a warm blanket around the blurred edges of Louis' sight from Harry's body on top of his own that made him feel fuzzy all around. Harry was taking care of him so well.

"You want my knot?" Harry panted out. 

Louis tried to say yes but no words came out. There was no air for him to use just _HarryHarryHarrry_. Harry's knot was swelling, snagging against Louis' rim before going all the way in and locking their bodies together. Louis felt the warmth inside of him and the crushing feeling in his chest from the weight of Harry's body resting on him. 

Harry wrapped his arms underneath Louis to roll them on their sides. He gazed over Louis' body, shocked to see that Louis was still coming even though it was just a weak stream of cum. Harry trailed his eyes up to Louis' face and was only even more shocked by what he found. 

Louis’ face was almost blank and his eyes glazed, seemingly far off. His cheeks were flushed and his mouth had long since gone slack. Louis looked like he was trying to say something but nothing was coming out. 

"Breathe!" Harry said frantically as his hands cupped Louis' pink tinted cheeks. Louis spluttered and choked as he remembered that he needed to breath. He nuzzled his head into Harry's huge hands as Harry ran his fingers through his hair and scratched at his scalp. Louis purred contently as his heat was sated for the time being and Harry was wrapped around him. He must have done a good job. 

"Was I good?" Louis asked meekly, hiding his eyes beneath his fringe. 

"You were the best boo." Harry said, placing a kiss on the top of his head. "I love you so much." 

Louis basked in the attention Harry was giving him. "Love you Hazza."

"Are you okay?" Harry asked. He'd heard about omegas going into subspace before but he never thought he'd experience that so soon. 

"Yeah," Louis replied after a strangely long time. "M'really warm."

"That's good but I want you to come back up with me now. You'll do that for me, won't you?"

"Anything for you." Louis replied as he concentrated on doing whatever would please Harry. It was made easy as Harry pressed kisses and loving whispers into his skin. "I'm back, well most of the way." 

"You're so good for me." Harry praised Louis as he spooned him. "You need to get some rest now."

Louis was completely sated for the time being, spooned by Harry's encompassing body, not sure how to take in what had just happened. He'd just let his own son mate him. In fact, they'd gone as far as soul bonding. It's something permanent, meant for forever. However, the intense fatigue he was feeling after a long day convinced him that any questions he had could wait until tomorrow. 

Harry watched as Louis' breaths evened out until he was definitely sleeping. He slid his arms off of Louis and pulled out of Louis' sensitive hole. Harry walked gingerly towards the end of the bed as he went for the small box that had been abandoned. Reaching inside, Harry pulled out the red butt plug. He wanted Louis to keep all of his cum inside. Harry didn't like how Louis viewed him as his son. He wanted to be seen as Louis' mate and he had a pretty good idea of what he needed to do to make that happen. With this shiny red butt plug keeping his cum inside of Louis all night long, he was pretty certain that he'd be seeing a positive sign really soon.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

After a few mere hours of sleep, Harry woke to the increasingly intoxicating smell of Louis with his high pitched whimpers getting him hard in seconds. Harry took his cock in hand, making long strokes while he raked over Louis' unconscious form. As he eyed Louis' sleeping form, it wasn't hard to notice the erection Louis was sporting as he'd kicked off the duvet in a bout of heat not much earlier in the night. What enticed Harry much, much more was the stain in the sheets from slick surrounding the area where Louis' bare bum was resting.

Harry's mind was running a mile a minute, all his thoughts about what he could be doing to Louis had him aching to touch the omega. He wanted to touch the omega who'd he just mated and claimed as his own. 

Harry grabbed Louis' thick, toned thighs and pushed them further apart and up against his chest to get better access. Harry thrusted his tongue without warning into Louis' aching hole, working his tongue around the plug. Despite the stimulation, Louis just continued to moan and writhe in his sleep, trying to fuck himself on Harry's tongue. 

Harry was eager to relieve the discomfort he felt below, so he removed his tongue which drew out a breathy whimper from Louis. With his deft fingers, Harry got his whole hand inside of Louis while removing the plug. A small amount of Harry's cum from earlier trickled down Louis' thighs. Harry smiled as he thought about how the rest must have been taken in by Louis to make him a perfect little baby. 

His thoughts were cut short as incoherent words spilled out of a very awake Louis' mouth. Harry was awstruck by how gorgeous his mate looked. Louis eyes were blown wide with lust from his heat, only a sliver of cerulean framing his blown black pupils. There was a dark purple bruise forming where Harry had bonded them together.

"I need you." Louis whined out, grabbing Harry's shoulders to get Harry's body to envelope his own. 

Harry growled lowly, eager to take care of his tiny omega. He hoisted his body forward, sinking all the way into Louis' tight heat. Their connection felt even stronger than it had before. Harry grasped the headboard to keep up a brutal pace. Small hands wrapped around Harry's neck as Louis' body was being sent to a new world of pleasure. The bed began to bang against the wall, sending vibrations through Harry and Louis' bodies. Louis' arms dropped to the mattress as Harry was relentless pounding into him. Harry brought his hands down from the headboard to entwine his hands with Louis'. 

"I-I'm gonna come," Louis' while body shook as he swiveled his hips back with every thrust from Harry, chasing his release.

"Beg me." Harry began going painfully slow, deliberately not going deep enough and angling himself away from Louis' prostate.

"Please Harry, please." Louis begged. "I need your knot so badly."

Harry gave in easily as he too couldn't hold out for much longer. He thrusted his knot into Louis' abused hole, releasing everything he had into him.

By the time Harry was done, Louis was already all droopy eyelids and pouty sleep lips. However, Harry had a different plan for him. Gingerly pulling out, Harry slid down Louis' body. His hole was red and wrecked with cum dripping down his crack. Harry lowered his head down to lick the trail of cum and shoving it back inside of Louis with his tongue. Louis cried out at the over sensitivity, crumpling the sheets in his fists. 

"I can't." Louis said despite his hardening cock.

"You can and you will." Harry said with stern finality. 

Harry continued to thrust his tongue into Louis, reveling in the quaking of Louis' muscled thighs. The shaking increased even more as Harry shoved Louis' knees up to his chest to get better access. He was so pliant and small under Harry's guiding hands. All he could do was lay there as Harry lapped at Louis' hole, teasing the rim with quick nips of his teeth. Cum started to leak from his hole again but Harry was quick to clean it up and shove it back in again. Louis hips rocked back onto Harry's face as he came again in small spurts of white. 

Their panting seemed to fill the dark room as Harry gathered Louis back into his arms and sleep overtook them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've been really busy and just distracted. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~ harry-and-louis-love.tumblr.com ~


End file.
